The Confidence She Found
by AnimeFanfictionDreams
Summary: [High School AU Fic] Hinata Hyuga, a lovely, shy seventeen-year-old heiress yearning to be to be more confident like others, gets involved with the scary, but surprisingly handsome and courageous "delinquent", Naruto. Find out how their love story starts and ends! NaruHina SasuSaku NejiTen more pairs to come. Some fluff, some cursing, and some physical fights.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Delinquents are Insane!

Hinata Hyuga sat at her desk and voices of people talking filled the Spring morning . Before homeroom started, students would usually create conversation with each other. The Hyuga would usually do the same, and hang out with her friends Sakura Haruno who sat in front of her, and Ino Yamaka, who sat behind her, but today she felt rather melancholic. She decided to keep to herself that morning, and just sit at her desk and think.

As a Hyuga, one of the City of Tokyo's prestigious families, her early life was practically sheltered. As a little girl, she never knew much about her family's business. In fact they never really talked about it. All she knew was that her parents owned several shopping centers around Japan and some parts of America, and that they owned several shares towards the company's stocks. When she was eight, her father's secretary would come to their house, and teach her about stocks. What didn't make sense to her was that her aunts and uncles all had shares with the company's stock exchange. They fought and fought to buy more shares. Apparently more shares, meant more money, and more power. At that age she didn't understand what the importance was with money and power, since everything was basically spoon fed to her since birth.

Now seventeen, in her last year of highschool, she still didn't quite understand. As the heir of of Hyuga Enterprise, she had to know how to get more money and more power, and to get those things were through the company. In all honesty she had no idea how to do so. She was a relatively shy and gentle person, due to her being sheltered. Her father and mother, the founders and the heads of the company, were strong and confident. Hinata even remember them once sitting her down with her younger sister, how to be lead a big company.

"You have to be strong and ruthless!" They said, "If you're not, than you might as well kiss being a boss of Hyuga Enterprise goodbye!"

Those words swirled in Hinata's mind. She wanted to be what her parents wanted her to be, but didn't know how to. She always wanted to be confident, just like her two friends, and escape her shy shell. She saw confidence as an attractive trait and a thing she needed. Her aunts and uncles, never thought the girl would never succeed as the heir, because of her timid nature. She wanted to prove them wrong, this however made her want confidence even more. She thought if she had confidence, the better. As she continued thinking, she sat at her desk, and stare off into space as students joked and talk.

"Um...Hinata?" A voice in front of her asked.

Hinata looked up, "Huh! Oh, yes Sakura?"

The voice named Sakura, was a attractive girl around Hinata's age with soft pink hair, and gentle apple green eyes. She had a bright and colorful aura to her, which attractive many of the guys in their school. Her quick temper could be seen to other's as appealing or even sexy.

"You okay? Ever since the school year started, you seemed a bit off." Worry was noticeable in her voice, which made the Hyuga feel bad to cause her such feelings. "Right Ino-pig?"

Hinata turned around to see the blonde haired beauty dozing off, drooling on top of her desk. It was expected for the sleeping beauty to be tired through the first week of school. The girl liked to sleep in during the Winter break, and getting used to her school routine was a bit foreign to her currently.

Sakura tisked,"Geez, look at her. Her side bangs all over her puddle of drool. As the so called "goddess" of Konoha High, she sure doesn't live up to her name."

Ino liked to present herself with femininity. She would practically walk around the school with confidence that she looked like a goddess all day, which she usually did. Hinata envied and admired her confidence at the same time.

"Hey Hinata!" Cherry blossomed hair girled paved her attention.

"Yeah?" She asked with a polite smile.

"Did you hear the rumors lately?"

Hinata shook her head, she never really listened to gossip. She only did by overhearing what Ino and Sakura did together to time to time.

Sakura scooted her chair closer, so her chair was practically against Hinata's desk.

"You know the students that were missing yesterday?"

Hinata nodded, two students were absent the day of the new school term.

"Well there coming today, and it turns out," Sakura was leaning over her desk just to whisper to her, "They couldn't come, because they were in a gang fight."

Hinata gasped, "Really?" Gangs were common in Tokyo, but she would of never guess students at her school would be involved in them. Konoha High was a prestigious school for the rich, the smart, or at least well rounded students.

"And do you know what else?" She smirked, " . ."

"Did someone just talk about hot guys?!" Ino's face shot up from her desk, her lovely blue eyes widened in curiosity. She quickly wiped her face of drool as she spoke.

Sakura bursted into laughter, muffled by the already noisy classroom. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Knew what Billboard-brow?" Ino questioned impatiently, "Tell me about the hot guys!"

"Your so boy crazy, if anyone said the word "hot" referring to guys, I knew you would wake up!" Sakura grabbed her stomach as she uncontrollably laughed. "You're so simple!"

"Was that an insult? You little…" Ino's face was bright red with anger.

Hinata giggled, she always found their banter the funniest thing ever. It kind of lifted her melancholic spirit.

"See! Hinata agrees with me!" Sakura put her hands around her shoulder as she smiled brightly.

"No she doesn't!" Ino slapped off Sakura's arm around the petite female, and put her's around her, "Right Hinata?"

"Well, of course I don-" Hinata began to say, but was interrupted by a tall and handsome silvered haired man.

"Okay class, settle down settle down!" The silver haired man sang. He had a mask across his mouth, which many students wondered what he looked like without. "I'm looking at you Inuzuka!" He pointed to the boy with messy brown hair, with red paint across his pain, who was currently laughing his head off with his chubby friend Choji.

It took a few minutes until everyone was in their seats, and sitting up straight.

"Nice! Good for the second day of school. Now roll call, you know the drill." He lazily yawned.

Everyone stood up and said in unison, "Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

One by one students were called as they were called they sat down:

Shino Aburame; Here

Chōji Akimichi; Here

Sakura Haruno; Here

Hinata Hyūga; Here

Kiba Inuzuka; Here

Shikamaru Nara; Here

Ino Yamanaka; Here

"I guess that settles the first thing one the list." Kakashi-sensei said to himself.

The majority of the students waited patiently, Ino and Sakura in particular, knowing what was going to happen after the roll call, introduction of the new students. Even when Sakura told her about it with such excitement, she never really looked at it in an anticipating way. Classmates were classmates like everyone in her class, despite the interesting fact that they were in a gang fight. .

"Now I guess I should bring them in." He sighed. "Listen up guys, some students that weren't here yesterday, will be attending school starting from today. They will introduce themselves like you guys all did yesterday, so be a good class and listen to what they will be saying."

"Yes Sensei!" The class chimed.

The teacher looked at the door, "You guys can come in now!"

A bunch of oos and ahhs echoed into the room, to the two young men in front of them. Sakura's and Ino's eyes almost popped out of there sockets at the light of them. Even Hinata herself couldn't stop staring. The guys were indeed attractive.

The first boy, had raven black hair, similar to Hinata's, with eye catching black eyes. He had a cool and chill vibe to him that made Ino and Sakura blush at the sight of him. He wore the usual boy uniform, black jacket with red outlining every corner of it with the school's leaf emblem on top of his right breast-pocket. He wore the red tie with horizontal black lines on it, that symbolized that he was a third year, with black slacks and shoes. The uniform fit his semi-muscular frame perfectly as if it was tailored for him. What excited most of the students was not just his looks, but his bandages on his left cheek, and a small on his left hand, that was grasping his backpack.

The second boy had blond unkempt hair that made him look a bit rugged, but boyishly handsome. His tan skin reminded Hinata of the beach days she would spend with her sister and cousin, long ago, with nice light blue eyes. He was a little muscular like the boy before, and wore the same exact thing the, but with a twist. He didn't have the schools jacket, but a long over coat, with shorts sleeves and a high collar. He had bandages wrapped around his right fist, which was currently balled up, and a Band-Aid across the bridge of his nose. Now he looked like a delinquent that would fight with gangsters than the first boy, to Hinata. Hinata almost shivered at the sight of him. She did think he was quite attractive, but the bandages reminded her of the incident they rumored to have, Not only did have more serious looking ones then the raven haired boy, but he didn't even follow the dress code, which the Byakugan girl thought a delinquent did (she was sheltered all of her life, and is pretty pure, so she only knows the stereotypes XD). She did however think that the both were handsome, but wasn't as awestruck as her best friends were.

Sakura leaned back a bit and whispered loudly, so even Ino could hear behind Hinata, "Isn't the black haired one, gorgeous?"

Ino nodded, "He's like straight out of a magazine." She cooed.

"Now boys, let's start with the Uchiha first. The floor's all yours" The silver haired teacher walked towards a stool in the corner of the classroom to sit.

The onyx eyed boy sighed and walked towards the chalkboard, picked up a piece of chalk, then started writing. The class couldn't make out what he was writing since his body covered it. Finally he moved. The board read "Uchiha Sasuke, 17 years old". The class murmured for a bit. An Uchiha was actually in their class? The Uchiha Clan were very rich business people just, like Hinata's, who always raised their children well rounded. Which made others wonder, why a guy like that could start a fight with a gang?

"Whoa! An Uchiha!" Sakura whispered again.

"Imagine are babies together. I mean, our babies, with his genes and mine. Oh what a baby it would be!" Ino sighed with admiration looking at the Uchiha's perfect face.

"Interests?" Kakashi asked.

"I like tomatoes and basketball." He said bluntly, "Hey, Teach? Is that my seat?" He pointed to the empty chair right in front of Sakura.

"Well yes, but at least-" Before the man could finish his sentence, the boy sat down instantly and rested his head on top of his desk, using his backpack as a pillow.

"Quiet one, huh?" Kakashi sighed, "Now your turn." He pointed at the blonde haired boy.

The boy smirked, then cleared his throat obnoxiously, "First I would like to get things straight." He started, "You might be looking at me know like "Wow such a delinquent", right?" The boy gazed at Hinata for a second which made her assume that he read her mind. Her eyes widened, and her body stiffened as his blue eyes skimmed the room.

"But here's the thing," He continued, "I have a goal set for me already, and no one could ever say it would ever happened." His voice got louder by every word. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, will be the next YAKUZA LEADER!"(Yakuza is like the Japanese mafia.)

Everyone gasped. Hinata would of, but she couldn't even use her voice, since she was so shocked. How could someone be so bold and brave to say something like that. Was he insane? Several things went through her mind at that time, imagining the year with him in her class. She felt scared of the delinquent like him in her class, and something else, but she didn't know why. She felt somehow...jealous.

*End Of Chapter One*

Hiiii! Came up with this idea on the spur of the moment. You like? Please review constructive criticism, questions, and simple feedback is greatly appreciated. Please favorite and follow! BAAIIIII

-AnimeFanfictionDreams,


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 **Admire You?**

 _A/N: Reply to Moon of My Heart. The Mafia in America is like a gang, stereotypically Italians for some reason. They do what gangs do, kill, sell drugs, ect. The Yakuza is pretty much the same but Japanese, they usually have tattoos, so if you visit Japan and you have a tattoo they might be a little skeptical of you haha. Anyway you should google, I'm bad at explaining._

"But here's the thing," He continued, "I have a goal set for me already, and no one could ever say it would never happen!" His voice got louder by every word. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, will be the next YAKUZA LEADER!"(Yakuza is like the Japanese mafia.)

Everyone gasped. Hinata would of, but she couldn't even use her voice, since she was so shocked. How could someone be so bold and brave to say something like that. Was he insane? Several things went through her mind at that time, imagining the year with him in her class. She felt scared of the delinquent like him in her class, and something else, but she didn't know why. She felt somehow...jealous.

Why did he have so much confidence and zill through those words he said? It was like he was 100% sure that was his future. I mean...why she couldn't be like that.

Sasuke lifted his head from his desk, Sakura who was watching him intensely ever since he sat down in front of them, squirmed by the sudden movement.

"Baka…" The Uchiha murmured and continued looking at him, "This school years going to be interesting for sure."

"Hey! Dobe! You say something?" Naruto pointed at the onyx eyed boy.

"Nothing in particular." He sighed.

"If you have something rude to say, at least be a man and say it to my face!"

"Hey whisker boy! Stop being mean to Uchiha-san!" The pinked-haired girl rose from her seat immediately.

"How troublesome." A boy with black-pineapple hair sighed a crossed the room, "Just sit down Sakura."

"No I won't, Shikamaru! It's not cool that this yakuza wannabe is disrespecting people!" She defended.

"Hey pinky! Wanna go?" The blonde stood in a combat pose, his fist ready to punch, "I'm not afraid to punch any girl if it means that you would see me with respect."

The girl stood there in unbelief. Did this idiot ask her to fight? She then looked at their teacher who sat at his stool reading a mysterious book.

"Oi! Teacher!" The Inuzuka from before piped. "Are you allowing a fight on school campus?"

The teacher look up from the book to the boy, he shrugged. He didn't give a rat's ass if they were even in a knitting battle. The whole class again gasped. Hinata sat in her seat shaking in disbelief. She would of never predicted that Sakura would get into a fight at the second day of school, with a delinquent especially. The pinkette was known for starting fights, with any gender, but never on the first week of school. Ino however was rooting for her; she didn't appreciate Naruto's rude behavior either.

"Kick his ass Sakura-chaannnn!" Ino stood up from her seat and cheered.

Suddenly the whole class, minus Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru, were rallied up.

"Yeah destroy that delinquent!" The Inuzuka shouted.

"Don't start until I open my bag of potato chips." The chubby, yet nice Choji yelled.

The chants pumped Sakura up, "You ready, you whiskered idiot?" She stepped out of the desk to the small pathway between desks.

"I'm ready alright!" He swung a punch at her, which she barely missed, but succeeded. "Now this class can understand whose top-DOOGGG" The boy's sentence ended with him yelling in pain. The Haruno kicked him straight in the balls.

Sasuke smirked. Hinata grimaced. Ino threw a huge fist in the air with triumph, and cheered.

"Wooo! You go Haruno!" Kiba cheered.

Choji clapped as he smacked his potato chip salt cover lips.

"And here I thought this was going to be completely boring." Shikamaru laughed.

The Uzumaki fell on the floor with pain, covering the hit area. "Damn you…"

"Looks like I won, huh?" The green-eyed beauty smirked, flipping her short hair. As she turned back to her seat, the Uchiha gave her a long look. The girl immediately blushed, and hurried to her desk.

"Well this is just wonderful." The teacher said in a sarcastic tone, and walked towards the teaching podium. "Nara, help him to the nurse's office."

The boy sighed, "How troublesome." He thought as he walked his way over to Naruto who was shivering in pain.

"You can lean on my shoulders or something." The Nara implied, Naruto followed his orders. When they were exiting the room, Naruto turned to the class again.

"You guys will all soon see how awesome I am one day!" The blonde said, "Believe it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go to the nurse's office." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, helping him out.

All Hinata can say was, "Whoa." The fight wasn't a very long one, but she would of never guessed she would see one so close at her school. She's seen tons of fight out on the streets even been in one before (A/N: Long story that will be explained in later chapters.) but at their prestigious school, who would of thought? She always saw this school as a safe haven away from the fighting, but with Naruto here at her school she knew that would change drastically.

"Haruno-chan!" The sensei called to the girl. "Remember you're lucky you're not going to the principal's office. Stuff like this should never happen at school. You're lucky I was submissive today."

The pinkette gulped, "Yes, Sensei" He might be a bit of a lazy teacher, but he was strict when he wanted to. He was a force not to be reckoned with.

"Okay, one things checked off the list. Now I guess we begin with Language Arts."

The first four periods flashed like it was nothing that day. All they did that day was received and introduction to the subjects of that year, not receiving homework. All they basically learned that day was that Naruto was an idiot and came back during second period, he sat next to Hinata much to Sakura, Ino, and Hinata's dismay of the close proximity, and that Sasuke and the whiskered blonde hated each other in a strange way. Strange, because every time they had an argument it was as if two brothers were arguing. Sasuke portrayed as the older, quiet, and mature one. Naruto being the annoying younger one. Everyone in the class would be in the same room throughout the school day, which wasn't a problem for Hinata since it was a small class, but ever since Naruto it did unfortunately was a problem now.

It was not lunch, which meant moving desks to eat lunch with her friends, which also meant not sitting next to the scary, and annoying Naruto. Hinata was very please. (A/N: Haha Hinata hates him sooo muchh rrnn! Sorry had to add that! XD)

"You lunch looks as good as always Hinata!" Sakura admired Hinata's bento. It consisted of small sausages shaped into octopi, and a side of salad, that satisfied Hinata's sweet tooth.

"Wanna share with us?" Ino asked, "My grandma made cinnamon rolls that I'm sure you'll enjoy!"

Hinata nodded rapidly. She loved cinnamon rolls; to her it was one of the best desserts in the world. Ino smiled sweetly, and broke the cinnamon rolls in thirds, giving Hinata the biggest one. Hinata didn't care about what the years of etiquette she learned at a very young age, when it came to sweets, it didn't matter. She ate her share like it was nothing.

"Nice! Never seen a girl gobble down like that! I'm impressed." Said the amazed Inuzuka who brought his desk along with his friend Shino. "Mind if we join."

Hinata blushed at his compliment, slightly embarrassed.

"Not at all, Kiba." Ino said in her most flirty voice, she was quite flirty to any boy, even if she wasn't into them.

Sakura rolled her eyes to Ino, who returned with a shut-up-and-eat look.

"Thank you." Shino blankly said, and sat down to open his lunch. He was a quiet and a very observant boy, people even thought he was weird sometimes, but since the girls have been in the same class with him since middle school, they saw deep down he wasn't that bad.

The group all started eating, Sakura and Ino taking some on Hinata's food now and then.

"Hey did you guys notice that the idiot is eating with that black haired dude?" Kiba asked as he pointed out the two. Surprisingly the two had their desks together, eating quietly.

"Never would've thought they would ever do something peacefully." Sakura gazed at them confusingly.

As the group continued eating, Hinata looked at Naruto for a long time. She didn't like his vibe, and wanted to stay away from him in all ways, but couldn't help staring at him for some reason. She tended to stare at people who she found strange, interesting, or scary, him being all of the above.

The young man was gobbling down some ramen from a thermal, as the Uchiha was eating a simple salad with tomatoes. The boy continued slurping until he felt like someone was looking at him. He looked up to meet the beautiful lavender eyes of Hinata. Hinata blushed and turned away; flustered she started eating her salad.

"Hey, what's up with her?" The blonde asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged, and continued eating.

Naruto pondered on why she would be staring at him, and then he thought of something. "I got it!"

"Got what?" Sasuke asked him.

"She saw how amazingly cool I was today, so she probably admires me." Naruto chuckled, "That make sense since I'm so awesome and all." He blushed with happiness.

Sasuke knew this was very unlikely, but didn't want to continue talking to him. "Whatever…"

"I wonder how she would react if I come over there? I bet she would be blushing like crazy, after being so close to me. Awesomeness practically radiates off me!"

"Mhhmm."

"You're jealous, right?"

"What?" Sasuke now was listening to him. "What do you mean "jealous"?"

"I mean, we grew up together and you hanging out with the awesome me must've been pretty hard for you." Naruto patted the boys shoulder.

Sasuke did the unexpected; he laughed, and sarcastically said, "Haha, riiigghhhtt."

This was all a lie. Ever since they were ten, girls would fall for Sasuke like it was nothing. He would have the best grades out of the whole class, and get admired by fellow classmates. Naruto was always behind him, trying to catch up. This resulted to them always arguing all the time, and Naruto thinking of himself as the best person in the world. In reality Naruto was jealous of him, and wanted Sasuke to be jealous of him even once. Despite all of this the two could never imagine life without each other. Their families were close, and so was their friendship. They were like brothers.

"You should go over there." Sasuke snicker, "I'm sure she would appreciate it."

Naruto was surprised, he actually agreed with him? "W-what? Y-yeah, you're right, I'm so cool after all." He straightened himself up and stood up from his seat. "Just watch and learn."

Sasuke nodded, while laughing. He knew very well that he would fail miserably especially with the girl that kicked him in his privates was sitting there, but seeing him embarrass himself was fun to him.

Naruto walked up to the table, at first he was a bit hesitant since he knew "his awesomeness" wasn't really real, but he took a deep breath, and soon gained confidence.

"Oi!" He called for attention.

The group of people looked at him. Hinata wide eyed, Sakura red with anger.

"What do you want mush brain?" Sakura hissed.

"I'm not here to talk to -Can-Suck-My-Balls-Because-I'm-Ignoring-Your-Pink-Haired-Ass," He said obnoxiously, "But instead to the girl that was looking at me.

"And who in the hell would be looking at your ugly whiskered face?" Ino insulted back, kind of lying when she used the word "ugly".

Naruto cleared his throat, and smirk. "Her." He pointed at Hinata whose heart nearly stopped.

"H-huh?" Hinata could only say.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The dog-loving boy asked.

"She obviously admires me, since she was looking at me." He started.

"A-admire you?" She whispered to herself.

"That's highly not the case. Why? Becau-." Shino started his sentence monotony.

"And I came here to talk to her, since she has noticed my impeccable greatness." Naruto ignored his comment, and looked at the heiress.

"U-um...umm." Was the only thing that could escape her mouth. She was so flustered, surprised, and scared at the same time.

"Dude, just leave already." Kiba stepped in, Hinata was grateful of Kiba at that moment.

Naruto ignored him and started looking at her, and then got closer to Hinata, observing her. This was his way to getting to know a person, by looking close at them. It was rude and weird, but it was his own special way of figuring out what type of person she was. They were practically forehead to forehead now. Hinata had never been that close to a boy in her life.

"U-umm, c-can you plea-please-." She stuttered, flushing like crazy.

"Whoa, there's some icing on your lips, let me get that." Before anyone could say anything, Naruto removed the icing off her lips with his thumbs, and before you knew it he already licked the icing off her thumb. Hinata blushed furiously, her eyes feeling heavier and heavier. She felt like she was going to faint. Again she wondered how someone could be so bold!

"Hey!" A voice from behind yelled. "What are you doing with Hinata?!"

All heads turned to the voice.

Hinata's eye's shot open in utter shock, "Neji nee-san?"

 _ ***End of Chapter Two***_

 _Hi guys! Thank you for the follows and favs! More characters will be introduced next chapter, and Hinata's and Naruto's love will eventually blossom don't worry. Anyway review and favorite pls, I gladly appreciate it!_

-AnimeFanfictionDreams


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

 **Bring It On**

"Hey!" A voice from behind yelled. "What are you doing with Hinata?!"

All heads turned to the voice.

Hinata was in shock, "Neji nii-san?"

Naruto looked back at her, "nii-san?"

Hinata's head felt like it was spinning thousands of times. This was bad terribly bad, she wanted get away from this scene to a point that she wasn't even thinking, but instead doing. Suddenly she pushed Naruto away from her from her as hard as she could, which was extremely hard. Before Naruto could even sort out what was happening, he went flying across the room, his body separating two desks that were together, and then crashed into a wall.

Into screamed in surprise.

"Holy crap!" Kiba stood up from his seat looking at the now squirming in pain Naruto.

"Whoa." Sasuke looked at awe, he looked at the then at Naruto, "Who would of thought a small girl like her could do something like that. Interesting..."

Even Shino looked perplexed with his shaded glasses on, not one of the students ever seen Hinata do something so violent.

"Whoa!" Choji said as he entered the room with Shikamaru, with a bag full of pastries.

"And this day just keeps getting, better, and better." Shikamaru sighed.

Hinata's face was as red as the tomatoes in Sasuke's salad. She froze in unbelief. What did she just do? What happened? Her heart started racing faster and faster. Her breathing started to hitch, the suddenly she couldn't feel her body as her eyes shut slowly. She then fainted.

"Hinata!" Sakura quickly stood up from her chair, causing it to fall on the floor.

"We need to take her to the nurse!" Ino kneeled down towards Hinata.

At the sight of the fallen Hyuga, the boy who was called Neji-nii-san rushed towards the pain filled Naruto. He grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Why were you touching Hinata! What did you do to her?" His blank eyes looked exactly like Hinata's, but without the beautiful lavender.

The young boy Neji, was a pretty handsome guy. He had long silky black hair, that he surprisingly looked manly on him. He was slightly muscular and tall about 5"10 at least.

"W-wahh?" Naruto mumbled.

Neji held him by the collar then jammed him to the wall.

"Ahh!" Naruto screeched in pain.

Neji continued hitting to the wall back and forth, receiving a gasp from the two girls and a grimace from Kiba. Naruto was now unconscious. Suddenly a hand held Neji's arm that held Naruto's collar. Neji looked to his side to see a bored looking Uchiha.

"Instead of beating him up here defenseless, at least be a man about it a schedule a day to kill him." Sasuke simply said, "Geeze, men now and days, can't even fight correctly."

"And who the hell are you?" Anger was clearly in Neji's deep voice.

"I should be asking you that actually." Sasuke let go of his arm. "Let him go first and we could talk."

Neji looked at Naruto then back at him. Then he let him go, "Name's Neji Hyuga, class 3-2 down the hall. Tell your friend once he's done sleeping, to meet me at after school." He then walked over to the passed out Hinata, causing Kiba, Shino, Ino, and Sakura to step away from her, and picked her up bridal style and exited the room.

Sasuke looked at the door that he excited for a long time before facing the four who sat with Hinata.

"What's his business with her?" He looked at the pinkette specifically.

"O-oh uh…" Sakura's mind was swamped by the sudden scene, that when he started to talking to her it made it even worse. A hot guy like him talking to her? What would she say?

"They're cousins." Ino stepped in, it wasn't a problem for her to talk to guys, no matter how hot they were. "Ever since Middle School, when they weren't in the same class, who would come over at lunch and check up on her."

"Cousins? He looked like her boyfriend to me." Sasuke sighed.

"What?" Sakura didn't understand what made it look like they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Families are never close like that." Sasuke monotony said.

Something was odd about Sasuke that moment to Sakura. She looked into his already dark eyes as he talked, it seemed they got darker, as if he was angry on the inside, but tried to maintain it on the outside.

"Are you alri-" She tried to say, but immediately Sasuke put Naruto's arms around his shoulder, and headed out the door.

"Where do you think he's going?" Kiba asked as Choji decided to straighten up the desks and tables as Shikamaru just left the room without a word.

Ino shrugged.

"Where do you think Hinata's going? Why, because he cousin just left with her. " Shino said.

Sakura shrugged, and started helping Choji

"Hope Hinata's alright, I mean it was surprising that she did something like that, but then again that whiskered bitch could go to hell for all I care." Ino balled up her fist by the mention of his name.

"You got that right." They all said in unison, and then laughed.

"But what are we going to tell Kakashi-sensei?" Choji sighed.

"No need, I already know." The teenagers turned towards the door where their teacher and Shikamaru stood.

Ino glared at him. _Did he just get Hinata in trouble?_

'What? Someone had to tell an adult." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Don't worry Hinata's nor Naruto are getting into any trouble. Consider this the day, when I actually don't feel like disciplining." Kakashi sighed, "Clean up this mess quickly though, gym's about to start."

As the students and their teacher started fixing the classroom, Neji was carrying the unconscious Hinata, sliding through the hall briskly. He passed some of his female classmates who asked what he was doing, but he ignored him, and continued walked briskly. Finally he made it to the rooftop of the school. He laid her on the ground gingerly, and sat next to her for a while. He stared at the sky for a while. He wanted to wait for her to wake up, to make sure she was okay. He always did that when they were younger, watching over her and her little sister, Hanabi. He usually watched over Hinata than Hanabi, since Hanabi was more of the independent, rough around the edges type, but a bit goofy at times. As Hinata was gentle and kind in general, and not really bold. She would take down the walls occasionally if Hanabi or him would get out of line or if they were having fun together, since she was use to them. There were times when she would act confident in front of others, but deep down she could be as scared as ever or probably pissed at the person who tampered with her temper. That rarely happened however, since she was usually level headed, and also barely came out of her shell.

Neji looked at the blue sky, "I'm protecting her, like you use to Father."

As time passed, Hinata's heavy eyes gave way and opened. She jolted a bit as she woke causing her to softly hit her cousin's thigh with her arm. Neji looked down to meet her beautiful lavender eyes.

"Are you alright?" Neji quietly asked.

Hinata groaned, slowly sitting up. "W-wha-" She began.

"You fainted." Neji interrupted her.

"Oh really?" She mumbled, "I haven't done that since elementary school."

"Hn" Neji continued looking at the sky.

"You know, I had a dream that these new kids came, and I pushed one of them to the wall." Hinata laughed, "He was weird and a bit scary-"

"That did happen." Neji blankly said.

"Oh...OH!" Hinata shot up from the ground, her smile replaced with a frantic expression. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. What do I do?" She paced going in circles around Neji. She didn't mean to hurt Naruto, despite being a bit scared of him and not really want to be around him. She never wanted to apologize this badly before.

"Relax I've already handled it." Neji sighed, he grabbed Hinata's ankle as she passed by to stop her pacing, which slightly surprised her.

She sighed in relief, _He already apologized for me_ , she thought. She smiled widely, and then leaped to cousin's arms. Neji, who was sitting at the time, almost hit his head on the ground, by the sudden hug, and blushed by the close proximity. He then regained his balance.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged him while showing her appreciation.

Neji's face was as red as an apple. He turned his face the other way, trying to avoid looking at her head that was currently buried in his chest. If he did, his blush would have gotten even worse. Neji wasn't use to hugs. Hanabi and Hinata were the only people that did that with him, which were rare. "W-we should be going now. Fifth period is about to start."

Hinata looked up to his face and smiled, "Yeah!" Little did Hinata know what Neji meant by already handling it.

Meanwhile, there at the nurses office sat a bandaged Naruto on a futon. He had a bandages around his head, arm, and shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call your parents?" Naruto nodded, the last thing he wanted to do was ask his perverted guardian to pick him up from school. He was probably busy at work.

"You're lucky you don't have a concussion." The nurse said to him, "That little girl sure did a number on you." The nurse turned towards her desk.

Naruto blushed, embarrassed by the comment mumbled, "...shut the fuck up."

"Did you say something?" The nurse turned around to face him.

"N-nothing." He pouted.

"Two injuries in one day, and by girls alone. Sure is going to be a long year with you." The nurse sighed and returned to her desk.

Naruto slightly growled.

A few minutes passed, until there was a knock on the door, "May I come in?" The door opened to reveal a blanked face Uchiha.

"Oohhh! Of course!" The nurse's attitude changes from annoying middle aged woman to endearing newly single woman.

Naruto wonder why woman always acted like that to Sasuke, and never to him. Naruto thought Sasuke was a completely rude jackass, and wondered why people found him attractive?

"Can we talk alone?" He looked at the nurse. The nurse could of melted as she looked at his chiseled features.

"Yes! Of course!" She exited to room slowly gazing at Sasuke until she left the room.

"So annoying…" Sasuke sighed, and took a seat in front of the futon. Girls would practically throw themselves at him, or make it obvious that they were interested, which annoyed Sasuke. He wasn't in his school uniform anymore, but in the school's gym clothes. He wore a simple plain, white shirt, and red shorts, that reached his knees. The gym clothes in Konoha High looked pretty dorky on him, but he still managed to still look attractive in it.

"I thought you left for class or something." Naruto said in a childish voice.

"It's gym, there not even playing basketball. I'd rather talk to you, for an excuse to skip class, than play stupid soccer."

"I can understand." Naruto nodded. Ever since they were little, the two would play basketball every weekend at Sasuke's house until nightfall. It was a great excuse for Sasuke to allow his parents let Naruto spend the night.

"Anyway. I know you're pretty much feeling like crap getting beat up by girls all day." Sasuke snickered a bit.

"Shut the fuck up..." Naruto frowned. The day was the worst day for Naruto.

"I got good news for you though."

"And that is…" Naruto's eyebrow went up a bit.

"Seeing that everyone pretty much hates you on the first day of school-"

"Get to the point asshole."

Naruto was trying his best to make him stand out, and be popular to catch up with Sasuke when they transferred to Konoha High together. When they went to school together it was as if he was in his shadows, to be honest he always felt like that even if it didn't involve Sasuke. It wasn't like he was shy or weak, but he was often ignored or never known by people. He wanted to make a new name for himself, thus the sudden confidence boost. Unfortunately it didn't turn out how he planned.

Sasuke cringed at the name, and then sighed, "You got a challenge."

Naruto huffed, "You mean by another girl who thinks that I'm an idiot!"

"No, from the guy who pretty much ended you."

"What?" Naruto didn't know what he was talking about, "Ended me?"

He must not remember, Sasuke thought. That guy did injure him quite a bit. Sasuke decided not to explain to him. Naruto had a hard day, which bruised his ego a bit, and as a dear friend couldn't find it in his heart to tell him. "His names Neji, not sure what his last name is."

"But how-"

"Forget how! You want to have a good reputation here right?" Sasuke was standing up looking down on the sitting Naruto.

"Well yeah-"

"Then do it, I don't know how, but I got a feeling if you beat him-I mean WHEN you beat him, you sure a lot of people would be talking about you."

Naruto looked at him for a while then smirked, "You're right."

Sasuke knew that the fight with Sakura, he was holding back. He wanted to show the class that he wasn't scared of anything, thus fighting a girl. He did however get caught off guard by Sakura, thus him getting hit in the nuts. The pinkette was interesting to Sasuke. Again with the Hinata situation, Naruto was caught off guard, surprised at the most. Who would of thought a petite girl like her, could really do so much damage. She was interesting too.

There is one thing Sasuke knows, despite what happened today, and it's that when Naruto wants to fight, he CAN fight. He was like a fox ready to pounce on anyone, and winning each battle. He wasn't much of a fighter in elementary and middle, until the two got into some trouble with gangs in their early years of high school. Soon word got out that the two were an unstoppable team, ready to kick anyone's butt whoever asked. They didn't usually look for fights, the fights came to them. With them being at Konoha High the Uchiha knew that it was a good thing to transfer. The high school was in fact as interesting, like he thought. There was something in the back of Sasuke's head telling him life would change for both Naruto and he but he didn't know how.

"I can't unfortunately go with you, gotta head straight home." Sasuke stretched his arms as he yawned. "Anyway see ya tomorrow. We could get ramen or something after school tomorrow." Sasuke headed towards the door to leave.

"Wait, you're going home right after school? That's rare." Naruto looked worried as he said those words, Sasuke never went home straight from school, and in fact he wanted to stay out as long as he could to get away from home.

Sasuke noticed this, "Don't dwell your thoughts on me idiot, think about what move's you'll pull on that Neji kid."

"B-but-"

"Meet him at Imarru Park at 4, the dudes got long hair, can't miss him." And with that he exited the room leaving the concerned, but determined Naruto.

A smiled crept on his whiskered face, "Wooo! Let's do this!" He raised his fist in the air, but soon pulled it back down quickly due to the pain. How was he going to beat Neji after being wounded many times? Naruto shrugged, _whatever happens, happens but all I know is that I'm gonna beat him._

 _ ***End of Chapter Three***_

 _Hey Guys! Thanks for reading, favoring, and following it means a lot! I also want to apologize for my poor writing skills, I'm still trying to improve. For crying out loud I didn't even describe what Hinata looked like, or what the girl uniforms look like. Oh, well maybe next part I'll put more detail. I also noticed that I but "Neji-nee-san" instead of "Neji-nii-san" nee-san is referred to girls as nii-san is referred to boys, I dearly apologize XDD. Also I know I promised that more characters would be introduced this chapter, but definitely it will happen next chapter. Soon to come is the relationship with Hinata, Hanabi, and gangs. Really excited, since Naruto and Hinata connect in a way in this story through that. Well they have many other connections, but YOU'LL SEE! Anyway see you tomorrow!_

 _-AnimeFanfictionDreams_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

 **On Top Of You**

 _A/N: Reply to Guest: Sorry if it seemed like I was bashing Sakura, never meant to, idk how I did it would be nice if you explained. I see Sakura as someone very nice and sweet ,and confident and strong when needs to be, hence fighting people who offend others. Also I love writing about Hinata and Sasuke, but never would I want them to fall in love. Although I read some HinaSasu and I have to admit enjoy most of them, I would never see them together in reality or in my mind. Sasuke sees Hinata as interesting just like he does Sakura at this point of the story. I was planning that later in the story his point of view of Sakura would change from just interesting to even more interesting, if you know what I mean (wink, wink) haha. Anyway thank God I was planning to put some more SasuSaku in this chap XDD. About Naruto and Sakura you will see their relationship blossom outside of hate to friendship just wait. Naruto in my story is kind of putting on a facade to seem like a force not to be reckoned with, thus being rude to Sakura. In reality he isn't, you'll see later how he feels towards her, in a unromantic way of course haha._

 _Thank you so much for the reviews guys!_

Hinata rushed out the girls changing room slipping on a red jacket over her gym clothes, as she to get to Konoha High's soccer field. All the girls were already dressed in their white tee-shirt and red shorts, when Hinata made it to the changing rooms. When she entered she was bombarded by questions from her friends on what happened to her, she explained to them that she was just a little flustered, and was perfectly fine. Sakura, Ino, and a girl from the other third-year class, Tenten offered to stay behind, but Hinata insisted that they would go before her, so they won't be late.

As she ran she hurried to put her long black locks into a high pony, she took a right to suddenly run into something, causing her to make an OOF sound. She stepped back a bit to see what it was, and to see that she didn't run into something, but someone, and ran into the person broad shoulders. She looked up at the face of the person, his raven hair and dark eyes were not foreign to her, it was the new kid, Sasuke Uchiha. He looked down at the girl was a glare which caused her to shiver. Him being somewhat Naruto's friend or enemy to Hinata made him even look scarier than he usually did.

"Hn?" Sasuke eyed her for a while.

The girl fidgeted and then bowed three whole times. "I'm so sorry!" She said every time she bowed, as her cheeks flushed red.

Sasuke sweat dropped, he felt extremely awkward. He wasn't into formalities like that, and didn't know exactly what to say.

"Umm…" Sasuke scratched his head, "No problem…"

Hinata straightened up to look at him, and sighed in relief. The two looked at each other for a while awkwardly until Sasuke broke the ice.

"We should head to class." With that he started walking.

"Oh! Y-yeah!" She walked towards him to catch up, and the two walked towards the field together.

During gym usually both third-year classes were joined together. Class 3-2 consisted of Neji Hyuga, Karin Uzumaki, Suigetsu Hōzuki, a boy that only goes by Jugo, Tenten, Rock Lee, Gaara and his siblings Temari ,and Kankuro. It was a small class like Hinata and Sasuke's, in total with their classes combined there were eighteen students, minus Naruto, who was in the nurse's office, seventeen.

As Hinata and Sasuke walked side by side, all the whole class turned to stare at them, especially the girls. The girl named Karin, who had blood-red hair and eyes, eyed Hinata deadly. What was she doing with my darling Sasuke-kun, she thought angrily. She also felt the eyes of other girls looking at him. Out of pure instinct she approached the two, and engaged conversation with Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke-kkunnn~!" She squealed in delight, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sakura who was looking from a far, looked at the red head wide-eyed in surprised.

Sasuke mimicked the pinkette's expression. "The hell-"

"How do you like the school? I'm sure Naruto already got into tons of trouble. Did you make new friends? Did you tell them that I recommended this school since you and my cousin are very PRECIOUS to me." The tall girl talked loudly, as if to tell people that he was hers, and no one else's.

Sasuke calmly bent down and whispered in her ear, she shivered in delight for the close proximity. 'Get the hell off of me…" His hoarse voice made her smile, until she registered the words he said.

She awkwardly smiled and put her hands away from him slowly. She felt weak in the knees as if she was about to fall.

Hinata who heard what he said and sweat dropped. In a way she felt bad for Karin, no one deserved such a cold statement.

"Hinata! You made it just on time!" The voice of a girl with brown hair, pinned up in two small buns named Tenten ran to her, along with Ino and Sakura.

Hinata turned her attention to her friends, and sweetly smiled, "Yeah!" Soon the four girls went on talking, walking away from the awkward situation. Sasuke walked away from Karin, who was still in awe in what he said, Sakura watched all of what they did.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked her in concern, she notice her look.

"She's just smiting over the Uchiha, like any girl would." Ino smirked.

"W-wait what?" Sakura turned to Ino in surprise. The blonde was spot on.

"Ha! I was right! Now who's the simple one now?" Ino snickered, and elbowed Sakura in the side "Huh? Huh?"

Sakura's face flushed with anger, and slapped away Ino's arm, "Shut up...Ino-pig."

"Huh! What did you say Billboard-brow!"

Tenten rolled her eyes and smiled, and turned to Hinata, "Let them have their moment."

Hinata giggled, and the two walked a few feet away from the bickering two.

"So how's class with Asuma-sensei?" Hinata questioned Tenten.

"His teachings cool, but the class sucks." Tenten sighed, "The only people who I'm comfortable talking to is your cousin and Lee." She then looked over at the two who they were talking about, who were conversing and looking at the now idle Sasuke. "Not even one girl in class seems friendly enough to talk to. All Karin does is gossip, and Temari's cool, but she just talks to her brothers, and is always listening to music."

Hinata smiled sympathetically, she really wished Tenten would be in the same class as them, it would of been more fun.

"I know you said before that you are fine, but are you really okay? At lunch I was sending some print-outs to the school office with Temari, and I saw Neji carrying you in a hurry."

"Don't worry about it, I use to do that all the time in elementary school." Hinata smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

Tenten didn't know Hinata, Sakura, and Ino until the start of High School. She didn't know Hinata use to faint the majority of the time.

"As long as you oka-" Tenten started, but was interrupted by a tall muscular man, in tacky green tracksuit. The man had a bowl-cut for a hairdo, and a Colgate white, shinning smile.

"WELLCOMMEE BAACCKK SEENIIOORRSS!" The man piped as loudly as he can, he had a bag full of soccer balls in his hand, and a ball under his other arm.

The class looked at him awkwardly.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

The man turned his direction to Uchiha, "I see we got a new face! What's your name youngster?"

"Uh...Sasuke Uchiha."

Suddenly two boys turned towards the two after hearing Sasuke's name. One boy named Suigetsu, who had white hair, and a chiseled jaw line, and another boy named Jugo, with orange hair, and a tall physic stared him down.

"So this is the guy, who beat up the gang, huh?" The white haired boy squinted at him, in annoyance.

Jugo grunted in agreement. The two boys knew who he was. They even started the rumor that he beat up a gang, along with Naruto. Little did Sasuke know that the young men witnessed the fight between him and the gang.

"GREAAATT!" He held big thumbs up with a bright smile. "I am your all mighty gym teacher MIGHT GUUUYYY! You may call me Guy-Sensei however."

 _This guy needs to chill,_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards him.

The man and green turned towards the big class, "ROCK LEE MAY YOU PLEASE STEP UP!"

A boy who looked exactly like him, but a bit shorter, and in the school's gym clothes stood up straight and saluted to him, "YES SIR!" The boy named Rock Lee was Guy-Sensei's favorite student. Lee was very athletic and knew the value of youth, which Might Guy loved.

Temari who was sitting with her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro, snickered a bit under her breath. Just like any other student she thought the two's antics were awkwardly hilarious.

"MY DEAR STUDENT ROCK LEE, PLEASE DEMONSTRATE WHAT WE WILL BE DOING TODAY!" Might Guy handed Lee the ball that was under his arm.

"YES SENSEI! TODAY WE'LL-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP WE'RE LEARNING IN HERE!" The whole class looked up to one of the school's building where a female teacher was shouting from the window on the third floor.

The woman had long-black hair and beautiful red eyes.

"OH KURENAI! HOW'S YOUR DAY GOING?" The gym teacher sweetly smiled at the woman, with a wave.

The woman sighed loudly, "I'M TRYING TO TEACH MIDDLE SCHOOL MATH UP HERE AS PEACEFUL AS I CAN, BUT YOUR YELLING IS DISTURBING US!" Kurenai-sensei was quite a peaceful person, but when you disturb her class, all hell breaks loose.

Konoha Academy was a school that taught both middle school, and high school. Konoha Middle School was the name given to the Middle School division, as Konoha High was given the high school division. Hinata's sister went to the middle school there.

Might Guy smiled widely, "OH OUR APOLOGIES WE SHALL STOP-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Kurenai-Sensei shut the window hard and loudly.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba looked at the window where the teacher was.

Shino, who was next to him the whole time, shrugged.

"Shino! Kiba! Pay attention! Lee is about to talk about what we are doing today." The gym teacher's voice was now a bit quieter, but still loud. "Take the floor Lee."

"Yes Sir!" The young man saluted him again, "Today we'll be playing soccer in teams. Since it's an uneven class today, I'll choose seven people, counting me on one team, as Guy-Sensei will choose nine. Is that clear."

The whole class murmured as if to say, "Yeah we got it".

Sasuke and Choji however sighed.

"Really soccer? Why do we have to do something with so much activity." Sighed the chubby man. He was currently standing next to his best friend Shikamaru.

"I know it's troublesome, but you just have to endure it."

"You always say that!" Choji laughed a bit.

Shikamaru smiled, "Ha. Guess I do."

Meanwhile Sasuke just squinted his eyes at the two bowl-cutted men, Fuck!

Sakura and Ino who was standing with Hinata and Ino smirked Sakura excelled in a lot of things, especially school, so something like soccer wasn't a problem for her. As Tenten was a sports maniac, who loved sports, and could never get enough of it. Gym was her favorite class.

Hinata noticed their smiles and, smiled herself. She secretly envied them. Ino for her smooth talking, Sakura for her academic skills, and Tenten's athleticism. They were filled with confidence, and beauty which Hinata wanted to be, but at the same time was happy for their skills and personality.

The Hyuga heiress wasn't the best at sports. She always lacked coordination. She did however take martial arts with her sister and cousin for years, since her family always encouraged the teachings of martial arts, since their ancestors were the founders of the ancient art of Gentle Fist fighting. It was kind of like an after school activity, like swimming or piano lessons that kids would take. She wasn't the best at it like Neji, but was better than most, and had impeccable strength, thus pushing Naruto with such a force.

Might Guy cleared his throat, "Blue team shall be..." The man dragged two small boxes in front of him. One had blue jerseys, the other yellow, "Ino, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Suigetsu, Temari, Gaara, Hinata, and last but not least Neji."

Hinata sighed with relief, she had people who she found easy to talk to on her team, then she frowned. Aww, Sakura's not on our team. She turned to the cherry blossom haired girl, who just smirked at her.

"Don't worry Hinata!" She gave her a bright beautiful smile, and a big thumb up.

Ino put her arms around Hinata, and then turned to the pinkette, "We'll cya on the flip side Haruno!" She then gestured Hinata to the box full of blue jerseys, along with Tenten who waved to Sakura.

"On my team!" Lee pointed a finger towards him, "I have the lovely Sakura-chaannn!" He turned to her with hearts in his eyes, the spirited young man had a little crush on her. He blew her a kiss, as Sakura almost gagged. She liked Rock Lee, but only as a friend, and she always hated it when he showed public affection. Sasuke looked at the two in disgust, and sighed _Love is annoying._

"I also have Karin, Shikamaru, Choji, Kankuro, Jugo, and Sasuke. Come up at get your jerseys!"

Sakura's eyes widened. Lee's voice rang in her ears, when he uttered his name. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… She knew it's only been a day since they met, but she already had a crush on him, just like most of the girls. The fact that she was in his team, butterflies started forming in her stomach.

"Oh Sasuke-kuuunnn~!" The voice woke Sakura up from her dream land. She then turned her direction to see Karin cling on to Sasuke's arm. Her mouth opened in awe.

Ino, who was conversing with Kiba and Tenten, noticed this. The red-haired bitch! Ino knew well that Sakura was into him, she knew when a person had feelings for another, it was gift she had. Even though the two commented on how attractive he was, Sakura's comment seemed much different than Ino's. Ino appreciates a good-looking man when she sees one, thus commenting on how attractive he is. Sakura however, rarely did, so her doing that kind of surprised Ino. Having the Haruno as a dear friend, she wanted her to have Sasuke, but Karin (Ino knew would never be with Sasuke, just by observing) could blind Sakura's intentions of attempting to ask him out..

Everyone was in their jersey's on other side of the goals, Karin was still clinging onto Sasuke, who tried to shake her off as much as he could, but did not succeeded. Much to Sakura and Ino's dismay. Hinata stood next to the protective Neji, who had his game face on. He was eager to play, especially with the Uchiha on the other team. He wanted to win no matter what against him, and he wasn't the only one. Suigetsu was plotting for a way to make the raven-haired man get hurt in anyway during their game.

A pretty blonde pony-tailed haired girl sat on the grass on the field filing her nails in boredom, "Uggghhh, why of all days does it have to be soccer."

"Stop complaining Temari." A red haired boy, with deadly looking blue eyes leaded against the post of the soccer goal, it was decided he was going to be the goalie.

"I wish Kankuro was on our team." She ignored him and continued complaining. "Don't you agree Gaara?"

"Whatever." Gaara sighed.

"Okay everyone! Let's start the game!" Their gym teacher was on the side lines of the soccer field, "Temari stop filing your nails!"

"No Sir!" She mimicked Lee's salute carelessly.

Kankuro from the distance laughed, as Gaara rolled his eyes.

Guy-Sensei didn't hear her, "Okay! Let's play!" He blew his whistle and with that the game began.

Suigetsu, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Tenten, Sakura, and surprisingly Sasuke charged for the ball in the middle of the field.

Hinata, Ino, and Shino stayed back as defense, as Temari continued sitting down. Instead of playing, Karin went on cheering for Sasuke. Shikamaru, Jugo, and Choji played as defense, as the black-cap and eyeliner wearing Kankuro stayed back as the goalie.

Kankuro was into heavy metal, and Goth style. He enjoyed wearing black, his love of wearing black made him hate the fact that the school uniforms were bright and colorful.

The first to reach the ball was Tenten, who dribbled the ball like a pro.

Neji smirked, _Just what you would expect from the competitive Tenten._

The bun wearing beauty, skimmed through the field like it was nothing, Jugo who was playing defense, tried to intimidate her with his tall high, but she passed him with ease. Seconds later she scored, causing Kankuro to fall down, trying to get it.

"WOOO TENTEN!" Ino cheered for her, as Hinata and Choji clapped. Even Lee smiled, even though the other team got a point.

"NOW THAT'S THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH!" Might Guy cheered, "POINT BLUE!"

While Tenten was backing up from the goal, Neji caught up to her and patted her on her back with a smirk.

Tenten's face suddenly turned red, Neji was always on her sports teams at school, from basketball to tennis. She was the only girl on the team, and they always treated her warmly, due to her great team spirit. Neji wasn't one to pat her on the back, since he wasn't one to show affection. However since Hinata hugged him, he felt like a new open person, to show others affection when happy, so when he actually did it sent shivers down her spine.

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Kankuro kick the ball to Lee from the goal. Instantly Neji dashed towards the ball, leaving Tenten standing alone with a blush.

Lee tried to push Neji off of him by elbowing him, but he didn't succeed. Neji kicked a ball away from him, towards Suigetsu who got the ball. He had trouble dribbling the ball with his feet which slowed down his running, suddenly Sasuke ran up behind him ready for the steal. Sakura was just a few feet in front of them.

"Whoot Whoot! Go Sasuke-kunn!" The glasses wearing redhead cheered from a far.

Sasuke grunted in frustration, _why can't she just shut up?_

Sasuke was neck to neck with Suigetsu, about to kick the ball away from him, when suddenly the white haired boy, elbowed him on his side. Sasuke noticed his motives, as clear as day, but he allowed it.

It didn't hurt as much as it looked, but he decided to play along with it. He planned on pretending to be hurt, so he could leave this game to go to the nurse. He hated soccer, and also had something to do there, so having the white haired man push him over was perfect for him. He plummeted dramatically, causing all eyes to face him.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin's cheering arms, slowly was brought down to her side.

Before she could notice the incident, the determined Haruno who was running to get the ball from Suigetsu, tripped and fell as well.

This time Sasuke felt something a little heavy on top of him, as Sakura felt something uncomfortable under her. The two moaned in slight pain.

"Oh..." Suigetsu eyed the scene.

"Uggghh, I hate stuff like this!" Temari loudly complained.

Ino smirked.

Hinata covered her mouth in surprised.

Lee could feel his legs wobble in awe.

Karin could feel her body boil with anger, as she balled up her fists.

Sakura and Sasuke opened their eyes. Sasuke was only inches from her nose. He could smell her sweet cherry blossom sent. Her body suddenly felt hot. His attractive black eyes met her pretty green ones. Their breathing was both hitched. A blush engulfed Sakura's fair lovely skin. They were...on top of each other.

 _A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter, and it's cliffhanger! This was part of what happened right before Naruto and Sasuke's conversation! Anyway thank you, thank you, and thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Thank you for the criticism too, helped me developed my story. Anyway cya next time! Have and awesome day!_

 _AnimeFanfictionDreams_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

 **Cookie Monster Lover Club**

 _A/N: Hi guys! Thank you so much for the follows, favs, and reviews. Means a lot! Also to reply to the AnnoyedReader, I totally get what you mean now! Your reviews really helped with my development in my story. Without further ado, let's start this chapter! :-)_

 _ **Start Of Chapter Five**_

Sakura and Sasuke opened their eyes. Sasuke was only inches from her nose. He could smell her sweet cherry blossom sent. Her body suddenly felt hot. His attractive black eyes met her pretty green ones. Their breathing were both hitched. A blush engulfed Sakura's fair skin. They were...on top of each other.

Sakura didn't know what to do, either scream or daze off into his dreamy eyes. Her skin started to heat up, of embarrassment. Before she knew it her whole face was red. All Sasuke could think of was her getting off of him, and finding a way to get out of class.

On the other side of the field stood the angry Karin Uzumaki. Her face was as red as Sakura's, but with a different emotion, anger. After a few seconds, she remember what happened to Sasuke, before Sakura fell on top of him, he fell. Her anger slowly faded, to affection, and rushed towards the two.

"OH SASUKE-KUUNN~" The red-rimmed glasses wearing girl whined. Karin kneeled down to the two, and pushed Sakura off without hesitation. Sakura's attention which was currently on Sasuke, quickly changed to the sudden jolt, causing her to fall of of Sasuke.

"Whoa!" Kiba said in surprise.

"That was unnecessary. Why? Because…" Shino droned on.

"That bitch!" Ino piped loud enough for Hinata, Gaara, and Temari to hear, but not Guy-Sensei.

"Someone had to do it." Temari shrugged, "Or they would be on top of each other all day. I personally would have volunteered to tear those lovers apart."

Hinata looked at Temari confusingly for a few seconds, _Lovers?_ The young heiress thought.

"SAKURA-CHHANNN!" Wept the loud Rock Lee, who sped towards his love like no man's business. He knelt down besides her trying to sit her up, and then hugged her.

At the same time, Karin hugged Sasuke, who was still on the ground. "Oh, Sasuke! Are you all right! Aww sweetheart!" He practically laid on the soccer field as she sat there hugging him. He would have naturally shrugged her off of him, but he didn't give a rat's ass at that moment. He had to think quickly on how to get out of the class.

In less than a few minutes, the whole class surrounded them, including their teacher.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" He knelt down between them.

Sakura slowly nodded, however at that moment an idea struck the Uchiha's mind. He quickly sat up, surprising Karin who was embracing him, and he looked at the class with a blank expression. Everyone gazed at him confusingly.

All of a sudden Sasuke screamed in pain. Holding his left knee, rocking side by side slowly.

"Oww!" He fake cried.

Everyone looked at him, and sweat dropped. They all wouldn't of thought that a seemed to be tough guy like him, could act like that.

"What a woos…" Suigetsu murmured to himself.

Sasuke, who heard him, stopped yelling for a few seconds, gave him a deadly stare, then continued. Suigetsu just looked at him both a little confused, and feeling a bit awkward.

"Ohhh! Sasuke-kun!" Karin cried, putting her arms around him again, "Too bad that evil girl hurt you!" Karin stared as Sakura for a few moments, causing the pinkette to feel as awkward at Suigetsu.

"Young man, can you walk?" The enthusiastic gym teacher, believed his act.

Sasuke nodded, "I think so."

Karin then quickly stood up, "I'll take Sasuke-kun to the nurse."

Sasuke then smirked. This went exactly as he planned.

"Wait sensei! Look at Sakura's knee." TenTen mentioned, then the whole class examined the girls bloody knee.

Sakura looked down to her knee in surprised. She didn't even feel herself get injured, until TenTen mentioned it. Before she knew it, she started to feel the sting of pain.

Ino then smirked, she also had an idea, "Sakura-chan should go to the nurse with Uchiha-san, Karin shouldn't be missing class taking Sasuke to the nurse. It's like killing two birds with one stone." Karin gave Ino, her own death glare, but Ino just smiled at her, causing the redhead to grimace in anger.

The bushy-browed teacher nodded in agreement, "Sakura-chan can you stand?

Sakura nodded.

Rock Lee hugged Sakura, "I'll wait for you on the other side." He whispered to her.

"It's not like I'm dying Lee, anyway please get off of me." She lightly pushed Lee off with a smile.

In just moments, the two stood up and started heading towards the nurse's office, followed by Karin's menacing stare, and Lee's worried look from afar. Sasuke walked with ease, causing the rest to wonder if he really was hurt. The two walked a few feet apart, Sasuke not caring much, but for Sakura was the only thing she could think about. She hated how she couldn't keep a conversation with a person, and always tried to engage in one, but this time it was different. Her heart beated fast, what was happening to her? She never had this feeling before. She was usually so comfortable with people. It was just that Sasuke had this aura, around him that made him look distant, and cold.

A few minutes passed, as Sakura was about to take a left, and Sasuke went straight on.

"Uchiha-san, where are you going?" She asked in curiosity, "The nurse's office is over here."

The Uchiha turned to look at her, to see that she was correct. It was his first day at school, and he still didn't know the school as well as others. He did go to nurse's office only once, just to drop Naruto off. "Hn." With that he followed her.

The two walked in silence again, until finally Sasuke decided to say something, "Don't call me Uchiha-san."

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him."

"I'm not into formalities, besides people call my brother that, just call me Sasuke." He then walked ahead of her.

"Oh...okay." She then rushed to catch up to him. At that moment Sakura smiled.

 _Call him Sasuke_. She thought. Just by those words, she felt relax. It was as if the barrier of distance was broken a bit. It wasn't much, but she felt relieved.

For the rest of the walk Sakura started talking to him, asking him simply questions, like how he liked the school so far, and what he thought about it. He answered both questions with one word, interesting.

They made it to the door of the nurse's office, and Sakura was about to open it. Suddenly Sasuke's hand held her forearm, stopping her. She looked up at him, with a slight blush caused from his sudden touch..

"Can you wait here for a second; I would like to talk to Naruto for a few minute in private."

"Oh…" She forgot that Naruto was in the nurse's office. She cringe in disgust remember all the things he did today, she really didn't want to interact with him anymore today. "Okay sure."

Sasuke let go of her and knocked on the door, then opened it slightly, "May I come in?"

In a few seconds Sasuke entered the room. Sakura sighed then leaned on the wall, and wondered what he had to say to Naruto. Just as she was doing so, the nurse exited the room, and then noticed Sakura.

"Oh Sakura-chan! I didn't see you there, why are you just standing here?"

Sakura explained why, with a sweet smile.

"Oh! I'll treat your injury in no time! Let me just get some coffee at the teachers' lounge, it will only take a few minute. I really need the caffeine after staying with that blonde-haired demon all day. " The nurse joked, "You really did a number on him, huh?"

Sakura blushed, and giggled at the statement, and the nurse left for her much needed coffee. As she left she wondered, how Sasuke would get treated without a nurse, but shrugged it off.

A few minutes passed, the bell rang signaling the end of the period. Sakura whistled a familiar tune to herself, to pass time. Then the raven-haired man, walked out the room. Sakura stopped whistling, and looked up at him. He was smiling, his smile all of a surprising made her smile. His smile was contagious in some strange way.

Quickly his face changed to his usual blank expression, which made Sakura frown on the inside, "You can go in now."

"Okay." She said as she headed towards the door as Sasuke went the other direction. "Wait! Are you okay now? You should wait for the nurse to treat you."

"Hn?" Sasuke turned to her, "Oh I'm fine."

"Wait what how?" The young woman turned to face him.

With that he left towards the boy's changing room, to change back into his uniform.

Sakura looked at his back as he walked, she had no idea what he was as a person, but something inside her wanted to find out who he was.

She entered the room, and was greeted by a smiling Uzumaki, in a weird fist-pumping pose. She looked at him awkwardly, and he did the same with her. The two looked at each other for a few minutes, not sure what to say to each other.

"This is embarrassing…" Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

The looked at each other surprised.

"Whoa we said that the same thing at the same time" The two said together again, Sakura quickly covered her mouth in surprise, and Naruto did the same.

"Wait stop saying what I'm saying." They said simultaneously again.

 _This is so weird_ the two thought. How the hell could they say the same thing at the same time? Then the two finally thought of a spontaneous thing to say, that they thought no one would ever think of saying.

"WATCHING COOKIE MONSTER WHEN I WAS LITTLE WAS MY LIFE!" The two piped up at the same time. They gasped. They looked at each other in surprise, and then they did the unexpected. They laughed.

They laughed so hard their stomachs hurt, tears started forming in their eyes, and they couldn't feel the pain from their injuries.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, and decided to sit down next to where Sasuke was sitting previously to rest from laughing to hard.

"That was sooo weird!" Naruto chuckled.

"I know right! What are the chances of two people saying the same thing four whole times?" Sakura giggled.

"I mean who thinks of saying "Watching Cookie Monster was my life when I was little"?" The blonde lay back on the coat to relax from the hardcore laughing.

"Cookie Monster was amazing back in preschool though!" Sakura wiped the tears from her beautiful eyes.

"True that! My mom would always turn on the TV just so I could watch him."

"Oh my gosh same!"

The two then spent fifteen minutes talking about how great Cookie Monster was, and how it was like in preschool. It was like they completely forgot about the tension they had towards each other.

"So what are you in for?" Naruto asked the pinkette, after admitting to her that he still had a Cookie Monster toy in his teenage bedroom.

"Oh I fell down, and scraped my knee." She lifted up her knee a bit to show him.

"Oh that sucks, how did it happen?"

The moment he said those words Sakura flushed, thinking about it. The image of her on top of Sasuke almost made her mind drift to other places, almost making her nose bleed.

"You okay there?" Naruto noticed her blushing face.

"Oh! Umm, well it's a long story." Sakura scratched the back of her head laughing.

"Oh okay!" Naruto smiled towards her, about to scratch the back of his head himself, but stopped due to his hurt arm. "Owww" He sighed in pain.

"Are you okay?" Sakura looked up to face him.

"Yeah I'm cool, my arm just hurts that's all."

Once he said those words, Sakura was soon full with remorse. With the little time she got to talk to him, he didn't seem as scary and stupid as she thought he was. He actually seemed like a normal person.

"Sorry about earlier." Sakura looked down to her folded hands on her lap, "It was really rude of me to start a fight like that."

Naruto smiled faded, and looked at her. This was a first time he knew someone truly apologized to him. Sure there was times when his guardian, Jiraiya, and Sasuke would apologize to him, but it was either an apology forced by the Uzumaki or a loose one. He felt strangely happy, as if his goal that he had towards his new school life was partly met. That he had another friend. In his expectation of high school life was to find new friends to bond with, maybe fight a bit, but then apologize to each other. Like in manga and anime he usually watches and read. He then remembered the words Sasuke said to him before Sakura came in.

 _I have friends, huh?_ Naruto smirked at his thought. It wasn't official that Sakura and he were friends yet, but it felt nice to see her as one.

Then he smiled again, "Heehee! It's nothing; I get hurt all the time anyway!"

Sakura looked at him and smiled in relief. She was scared he wouldn't accept her apology. "And I'm sure Hinata was sorry too." Sakura remember what her best friend did to him, "She's a really nice girl, I'm sure it was an accident _." Even though Naruto should have put his hands to himself_ , the Haruno wanted to say, but decided not to.

"Hinata…?" Naruto looked at her confusingly.

"Oh yeah, you must not know her name, since it's the first day." Sakura smiled sweetly, "She was the girl that pushed you."

Suddenly Naruto's confused face was fully red like a tomato. His heart fluttered for some strange reason, he didn't know why. "O-oh so her names Hinata, huh?"

Sakura nodded.

A few seconds passed in silence as Naruto scratched his red cheeks.

"U-um sooo…" Naruto started to say.

"Hmm?" Sakura inwardly thought he seemed different, but shrugged it off.

"S-so, u-umm."

"Yes?"

"D-does your friend...admire me?"

Sakura's facial expression quickly changed to unbelievable confusion, "WAIT WHAT!"

 _ **End Of Chapter Five**_

 _A/N: Ayyyee Guys! Thanks so much again for your reviews and favs, means a ton! I would also love to have some constructive criticism with my story to better it, no flames though haha! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, and I again appreciate your guys support! Sorry for the long wait too, been working on this chapter for almost this whole month! Crazy right? Still might have spelling mistake, smh I'm so lazy. I'm thinking of going through all my chaps so far and correcting them. Tbh I always read through them before I update, but somehow they always have unseen errors. Anyway this time shall be different, pray for me haahaa! Have a great day guys, and be positive and nice!_


End file.
